Transformation Hijinks
by ValinNight
Summary: Mirajane splits with her Take-Over forms and they all want a certain fire user... at first they try fighting it out, until Mirajane gives a suggestion: "Why don't we just work together? We're all one and the same right? Besides it might be fun." Mirajane announced as she licked her lips of the fun and excitement to come.


Transformation Hijinks

Mirajane splits with her Take-Over forms and they all want a certain fire user... at first they try fighting it out, until Mirajane gives a suggestion: "Why don't we just work together? We're all one and the same right? Besides it might be fun." Mirajane announced as she licked her lips of the fun and excitement to come.

Natsu x Mirajane

Idea by: Riderman09

* * *

Sweat rolled across her glistening forehead as her white snowy hair bounced back. The sweat rolled down her chin as it dripped onto her bouncing breasts that were barely contained by her cotton black sleeveless shirt that she wore.

There she was.. standing in the middle of the forest as the sun stood high above her in the blue vast sky. Mirajane Strauss had been at the time training in the forest alone simply because she needed to release some pent up stress.

What was that stress from? Simple.. the one man on her mind; Natsu Dragneel. The man drove her practically insane sometimes. Her heart wanted to take him for herself, but she knew she couldn't just do that. She had to see if he shared those same feelings as she did and make sure it wouldn't hurt her sister or Lucy.

So Mirajane would burn through all her magic to release her pent-up sexual urges through smashing her environment. So that is what she was going standing there in the middle of the forest.

" **Soul...** " Mirajane begun saying as she put one arm behind her and the other in front of her, moving her legs to balance herself. There in her hand a purplish-black ball of magic formed as she charged it up. " **Extinction!** " Mirajane screamed as she sent the now dark purple ball of magic straight at the poor defenseless grove.

 **Boom!** In front of her the trees exploded as everything around it vanished as well. After the attack subsided, dust filled the area as it hit it's target and Mirajane admired her work. Relieving the stress felt nice as she had been so busy the last few days.

"Oh Natsu.. I wonder what you would think of me right now." Mirajane whispered to herself as she looked at her small soft hands in front of her. At the moment they were both dirty and sweaty from using nearly her entire magic reserve.

"A little bit of magic left.. I better use it before I leave." Mirajane then decided to finish off getting rid of her stress because of a certain pink haired wizard. She had to do this today because of what he had done. In the early afternoon as she manned the bar and protected the beer from Cana and Master Makarov, Natsu had walked into the guild hall shirtless as his glorious defined abs were showed off to the world. As soon as her eyes locked onto his body she knew she would need this session of releasing her stress and excitement her body had.

" **Take Over: Satan Soul: Sitri!** " Mirajane screamed as she begun to use her last bit of magic and transformed into her most dangerous transformation. Mirajane stood there in her most powerful form.

Her white hair was flowing back as it became longer and scruffier. From right above her ears, two golden horns appeared and around her chin and outside face a small brown amour plating appeared. A belt was connected with a bronze symbol right under her large breasts while it held in a blue coat that was tight enough to emphasize how large her breasts were. Her lower body and legs where covered with a light blue tight cloth as a dark blue thong like piece covered her nether region. The same blue coat holding her ample breasts covered her arms fiercely tight with the same material and a set of sharp claws replaced her hands.

"Heh.. much better." Mirajane sighed to herself as she begun to undo her spell and finished banishing her urges. As her form began to disappear, it flickered. "What the.." Mirajane muttered in shock as the spell began to reverse and suddenly she was back in her Satan Soul: Sitri. But then something even stranger happened. She begun to feel a pulling sensation as her body felt like it was being split in two.

When the feeling finally passed she stood there, shocked as she witnessed something impossible. Mirajane was no longer in her Satan Soul: Sitri form.. instead she was back in her regular work out clothing with her Satan Soul: Sitri form in front of her. Her form that looked just like her stood there as she watched the form smile wickedly just like she always did.

"So this is how it feels to be separated from you.." Mirajane's Satan Soul: Sitri form spoke with the very same soft voice of her own.

"H-how.. h-how is this happening.." Mirajane muttered as she stumbled over her words. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. Her own demonic form was there in front of her being controlled by own self.

"Hmm..? Oh that's simple.. your lust of the man you believe you cannot have is what allowed me to break apart from you. Sadly though.. it's only for a little while. So since i'm out.. I'll be taking the other demons with me and finding our man. Then we will have him for as long as possible to get rid of this passion that you've had forever; as it seems you have been fighting against that passion!" Sitri explained to Mirajane as she walked towards the exhausted Take-Over mage.

"Others..? N-no..ah!" Mirajane began to reply to her own Satan Soul: Stiri form as the gap closed between them. But before she could a purple wave of magic was suddenly was release out of Mirajane as she felt the same magic she would always feel with her second most powerful form began to transform her without any control.

"N-no!" Mirajane muttered her last attempted to not transform but it was to no avail as it took her over.

Sky blue feather like wings sprouted from her back as her outfit began to change into a one piece strapless bathing suit with her belly being seductively shown. A scaly light blue tail grew out from right above her butt and then same light blue scales grew along her legs and feet. Also the same light blue scales grew on her arms as claws appeared and shoulder pads appeared on her. Her bathing suit like amour that had her stomach revealed grew strips and lastly two light blue horns stuck out of her white hair.

" **Satan Soul: Halpheas.** " Mirajane spoke aloud as her spell finished and she had taken over her transformation that Master Makarov had banned her from using due to how strong it was.

"Gah, no!" Mirajane screamed as she opened her baby blue eyes and felt a claw digging into her soul. Once her eyes were open she saw her Satan Soul: Stiri form pulling her Satan Soul: Halpheas form out of her. Slowly she watched as the same thing happened to the first one. It was free... now able to accompany Sitri in her goal of having their way with Natsu.

"Hello, sister.. glad you could join me in the hunt." Sitri giggled demonically as she stood there looking at the Satan Soul form Halpheas that was now separated from Mirajane.

Mirajane was now on her knees panting. She barely had any magic left and her demon forms were freeing themselves as her lust for a pink haired man had gotten to great. She didn't know what she could do, she didn't wanted to ask Fairy Tail as she didn't want to admit her feeling about Natsu to everyone. Things were going south as she breathed deeply and looked up to see her second released form beginning to move.

"Natsu.." The Satan Soul: Halpheas form spoke calmly with the same sweet voice that belonged to Mirajane.

"Yes.. we will soon have him and soon he will be pounding us." The Stiri form explained to Halpheas as she giggled in excitement.

"No.. he's mine!" Halpheas suddenly yelled at Sitri as she flared her magic and looked straight at the demon Sitri form.

Could this really be happening? Was her lust and emotions towards this man so great that her own forms were about to duke it out for him? 'Do I really want him that bad..' Mirajane thought to herself, somewhat embarrassed about how strong her feelings were, as she stayed on her knees, and watched both of her forms getting their magic ready to fight.

Suddenly a wave of dread begun to pound apart her head as a familiar feeling filled her body. The feeling of lust and the familiar feeling of lust and nostalgia pulsed through her as her magic began to surround her and she once again began to change.

Slowly a black mark in a zigzag form appeared above and below her right eye, her once sky blue eyes grew darker, and her eyelashes began to grow longer. Her white hair slowly rose into the air as it became wilder, curlier, and with her normal ponytail in front still present. The same looking black zigzag line that was on her right eye suddenly appeared right above her right breast and both of her smooth thighs.

Her pure white teeth became sharper and her once red plump lips changed to a darker shade, nearing the color of blood. Her forearms and hands changed and became covered with scales with a fin-like protrusion on the outer side. A scaly tail sprouted from her rear as scales covered it. Her body then was covered by a dark skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs with a opening on her front and back. It exposed most of her belly and upper back. Apart of the suit was a high rise collar that jeted out in every direction besides her front. Lastly a pair of high-heeled thigh-high red stocking appearing on her sleek legs to finish her final transformation.

"The original Satan Soul.." Sitri spoke aloud as she looked at the original form of the demons transformations. The transformation that spawned them all.. the core of each of Mira's spells.

As if on que, Mirajane suddenly groaned in pain as the third and final transformation begun to separate from her. "No.." Mirajane gasped as she was pushed to the floor and her Satan Soul transformation was free.

"Welco-." Mirajane's Satan Soul: Sitri form began to say but she was stopped by a punch to her cheek instead as she was pushed away.

"You think you can take Natsu all just for yourself, don't you?" The Satan Soul form spoke demonically with Mirajane's sassy voice as she slowly walked toward Sitri who was now just slowly taking steps back.

"What are you tal-." The Sitri demon began to talk back to the original Satan Soul form standing mighty above her.

"Oh my.. so defensive about our pink haired man." Halpheas spoke as she giggled slightly and stood there watching the fight that was about to commence and begin.

"Our.. fufu.. I don't share." Satan Soul spoke as she laughed and raised her fist up. "You're not getting him till you beat me." The Satan Soul demon laughed as a dark purple aura was released from her and she powered herself up.

"Ara.. this shall be fun! Fufufu.." Stiri laughed as a red aura bursted from herself and she slowly rose from the ground.

"Whoever wins.. gets to have Natsu's virginity!" Halpheas laughed as she was enveloped by light blue aura as she rose up into the air as well.

A massive three way war between three goddess, enticingly beautiful demons looking demons was about to take place. It was all simply for one prize.. one man.. one certain pink haired dragon slayer.

'Is this happening.. every word they're saying.' Mirajane thought in her mind as she pushed herself to her knees and watched her own three transformation slowly power up and prepare to fight for something was only ever a dream. Her mind was drawing blanks, she wanted to yell, and shut the nightmare down. It didn't work.. she was litterly about to watch her own transformation demons fight for the man she loved and wanted.

'Satan Soul, Halpheas, and Stiri.. my three forms.. the words they're speaking are words I thought and so badly wanted to use. Fighting over the man I love in secret.. without my transformation.. I can't stop them.' Mirajane thought to herself as the slow cold wind pushed her white hair back. Her baby blue eyes darted around her surroundings as she tried to find a way to stop this.. there wasn't a way until at once all three of her transformation said one exact word at the same time.

"Natsu is mine!" All three demons screamed at each other as all three of them pushed off towards each other to begin the brawl.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered as her mind went to pieces and suddenly her surroundings went white and her mind became calm. Natsu would always know the words to say at times like this, when they have no option he would always find a way to stand up and keep fighting. That was only one out of many reasons why she had fallen for the man.

"Natsu." Mirajane spoke aloud once more as her eyes saw blue and green; the sky and the leaves of the trees in her surroundings. "Natsu." She spoke again as she slowly rose from the ground and her own magic flared. She could feel the connection, she had a way.

"Now.. why don't you try stop being naughty and remember a fact. Fufufu.." Mirajane spoke low but loud enough to make all three demons who were a mere inches away from pounding each other stop cold.

"What's this feeling.." The Satan Soul demon transformation spoke as a cold chill ran through her body.

"Don't tell me.." The Sitir demon transformation whispered as her own dark eyes showed fear and shock as she stared at the white haired look alike simple human girl in front of her. The women who normally would hold all three of them.

"I still have a slight control of you.." Mirajane laughed slightly. "So let me tell you a better plan to take Natsu." She then informed the demons as all three transformation's right eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Plan..?" The Halpheas transformation asked as her smile turned into a smirk. There was a deep reason why this human was the controller of all three of them.

Even without Demon Take-Over magic, Mirajane Strauss was still a cold hearted demon.

Slowly a evil grin appeared on all three of the demon transformations as Mirajane turned around and began to walk towards the area in the same forest where Natsu lives. Behind her all three demon transformations followed.

* * *

"Fufufu.. this plan of yours is very naughty.. do you think it'll work?" The Halpheas transformation laughed as they walked behind Mirajane. Their plan was very interesting.. but it still had the same overall goal which each demon and even Mirajane wanted.

Since they had been released all three demons had thought that the holder of the three transformations wouldn't interfere and do anything. Instead she took control of the situation and made it to her own advantage.

Now all four of them were walking through the forest in the direction of Natsu's and Happy's home in the forest. All four of them were hoping he was their so there plan could go into action and take what they wanted.

"Your pondering over something.." The Stiri demon spoke aloud as she glanced at Mirajane in her normal outfit that still consisted of her black sleeveless shirt, her black yoga pants, and gray running shoes. Each of the items showed off her body as it still made her look dashing. The other three demons were still wearing their usual attire looking the same in there normal transformations.

"I am.. I just don't know what Natsu will do.." Mirajane sighed slightly. The only thing that worried her about her ludicrous plan was what would Natsu do about the three demons. Normally he could handle one demonic teasing demon. What about a total of four of them that want him to be pounding into them?

"What do you mean by what Natsu will do?" The Halpheas demon transformation asked as her head turned to the side slightly in a confused manner. Was there going to be something wrong with Natsu?

"It's Natsu, he's not going to understand what's happening very well.." Mirajane explained aloud as she stopped, turned around, and faced all three demons.

At once all of the demon transformations of Mirajane's stopped. They stared at her as they all began to think and ponder. It was the truth, would he freak out or would he go along with it? What was his own feelings of Mirajane and them? Would he reject them or help them?

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered as she pondered and thought to herself about the pink haired dragon slayer. She couldn't deny it, she was deeply in love with him but at the moment it was one sided as she didn't know his feelings, but now because of those feelings her magic had become irritable and her transformations had been released.

"So.." The Satan Soul transformation suddenly spoke. "Like you, we share how you think. But with that we know how Natsu is like. I don't think he will harm us or let us down, this is Natsu were talking about." She then finished saying as a kind smile crossed her face; a rare sight for a demon.

"That's true.. I guess we're over worrying about this." Mirajane giggled as her cheeks went slightly pink and her memories flourished as she remembered Natsu always standing there protecting people. He was never one to hurt someone unless they've royalty earned it.

Slowly Mirajane began walking forward again but this time with a happier smile then before that showed the angelic side of her. With that the three demon watched her for a second and then nodded to each other as they followed after her knowing it was time for their plan to come to fruition.

* * *

"Twenty nine.." Natsu huffed as he bent down his arms with his legs over his body doing a handstand. There he was training himself with his body covered with a slick of sweat as he trained next to his favorite pond to fish at. One by one he would do another exercise to become stronger to defeat his future enemies and Erza.

"Thirty." Natsu spoke with a grunt as he brought his body down a few inches and back up as he did another rep. He was doing as many as he could before he started his next exercise to strengthen himself.

"Oh my.. always training that body of yours."

"Huh?" Natsu suddenly yelped and jerked as he fell over with a thud hitting the ground. As he lifted himself slightly up as he saw who had spoken. The beautiful gentle bartender of Fairy Tail; Mirajane Strauss. There now in front of him she stood as the slight crisp wind blew her white hair back. His eyes scanned her down as he looked at her curves and her frame. From her black sleeveless shirt that barley contained her breasts down to her black yoga pants that were tight around her thighs, she was always breath taking gorgeous.

"Mira.. what are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he slowly got up onto his feet and looked to see Mirajane standing there patiently waiting for him for some reason.

"Nothing much.. I just have a favor. Fufufu.." Mirajane giggled as she covered her mouth. She already knew that her cheeks must be bright red and glowing out of control. But she couldn't stop herself, everything was going according to the plan.

"Ok, what do you need help with?" Natsu asked in reply as he watched her giggle. Natsu watched Mirajane carefully as he noticed how giggly she was and how different she was acting, something had to have been going on. Also what was this favor Mirajane was about to ask him?

"Natsu.." Mirajane began to say but quickly to a deep breath and closed her eyes. Once her soaring heart rate began to slow down, she finished. "Would you mind doing me and my demons?" Mirajane asked her question as a small perverted smile crossed her lips and her entire face went rose red.

It was highly embarrassing for her to ask but she knew that this is what her and her demons lust was about. She wanted.. no she needed him now. Her very core was aching for the man that know stood there standing in front of her. Her own sex which was sheathed behind her black yoga pants and a pair of black panties was already beginning to grow hot and flustered. She needed him fast.

"W-what?" Natsu stuttered out as his mouth basically dropped open at the words Mirajane said and what her favor was. She wanted him.. to do her? Didn't that really mean she wanted him to fuck her? And what did she mean by her and her demons? So many questions pondered the poor dragons slayers mind as his own cheeks began to grow pink.

Yes at times he was very oblivious. Sometimes he was stupid and didn't pay attention, but he wasn't as idiotic as people thought. Most of the guild thought he was at the point that he still didn't know about sex.. which he actually did. He had long known about it due to his father Igneel, but whenever it was brought up, he ignored it. Because of that the only two people who knew that small fact that he wasn't very idiotic overall was Master Makarov and Mirajane Struass. Could this be a reason why she was asking? Questions and questions loomed his mind as he continued to stare at the beauty in front of him.

"Ara.. I saw this coming." Mirajane giggled again slightly as she took a breath. For any person it was going to be hard to understand that. Being asked to basically to do someone and not just one person.. but demons as well.. it would be confusing.

Mirajane looked up at Natsu as her baby blue eyes peered into Natsu's warm strong onyx eyes and suddenly snapped her fingers. The snapping sound echoed all around them as the wind began to sway the lush green trees and the grass around them. She almost giggled as she watched Natsu's mouth fall open as she felt the three presences above her.

Slowly in front of him three demons slowly drifted down from the air. But these three demons weren't some random demons, they were demons he knew very well. Demons he had seen used by the certain Take Over Mage in front of him. Natsu watched as Mirajane's original Satan Soul, Halpheas, and Sitri forms flew down in front of him.

"B-but.. how.." Natsu muttered in disbelief as he couldn't believe what his very own eyes were seeing there in front of him. When was Mirajane ever able to summon her demons, he always knew she could transform into them but never summon them like they were in front of him.

"When feelings become mixed with magic.. it goes haywire sometimes." The Stiri transformation form spoke to Natsu as she explained how they were standing there with the same voice and body as Mirajane's.

"Well that's weird.. that's not going to happen to me when I get pissed off at people right?" Natsu asked as he did not fully understand what had really happened. He instead just stood there thinking what it would be like for something similar to happen to him.

"Natsu.." Mirajane sighed quietly as she stopped herself from giggling at his weird actions. She watched as sweat dropped from his firm chin on to his gleaming pec and began to roll down. She quickly licked her lip to hold back a moan from what she was seeing. Natsu was turning her on by just standing there.

"I don't know if I can last any longer.. I want him now." The Halpheas demon whispered as she crossed her legs from the heat. Her core was gnawing away at her as she stared at Natsu's lower half and wanted to pounce on him like a cheetah attacking its prey.

"Shh.. calm down, give me a few more minutes," Mirajane told her Halpheas transformation that was standing behind her as she tried to talk to Natsu. She really wanted to make sure Natsu wasn't already in a relationship or had someone else he liked. "I need to make sure he won't mind.." Mirajane explained her reasoning about holding back even though she really wanted him now as well.

"So.. question.. why'd you come to me with your transformations. Are they a problem or something?" Natsu asked as he watched Mirajane talk with her own transformations.

"No.. not exactly. But before that, I have a question for you.." Mirajane replied back and suddenly her heart began to pound. It shook like a earthquake as she tried to form the next question. Sadly it was much harder for her then normal.

"Natsu.. are you.. No I can't.." Mirajane began to ask her question as she suddenly pulled back and stopped mid way. 'What's going on? Am I really this nervous?' She asked herself as she looked down at her own hands; they were trembling.

"Natsu, are you seeing anyone? Are you in a relationship with anyone? And are you interested in Mirajane?" The Satan Soul transformation suddenly asked as Mirajane's blue eyes bolted open wide in shock.

Did her ears just hear right? Did one of her transformations really just ask that question as if she had no emotion at all? "What did-." Mirajane was about to asked as she looked over at her first demon; The Satan Soul. But before she could finish she was interrupted.

"Do remember, your the one with all of your emotions. We demons only have a few.." The Satan Soul transformation informed Mirajane as the demon watched Mirajane's face go scarlet red and look straight at Natsu.

Natsu stood there for a few seconds before even understanding what Mirajane's demon had asked. Seeing anyone? Nope. Relationship? No again. Interested in Mirajane? Maybe. Natsu thought about the questions and pondered over them. He hadn't been dating or seeing one even though most of the guild thought he was far to dense to understand that. But that last question was a tricky one.

In his eyes, Mirajane was like him. A supporter, a climber, and a leader. She supported her family when they needed it most just like he always did when they were down. She always climbed as high up the mountain she could to help others exactly like himself. Even though she was most times a model and the cover of Fairy Tail she could easily be a leader if she needed to or wanted to. She was strong enough and she knew what to do.

In so many ways.. they were similar. But lastly, because of the question his mind began to think about Mirajane. She was cute and one the sexiest women in Fairy Tail. She had so many traits just like him that his mind always connected and under stood her. Whenever they were both in battle, they always worked together well.

"Natsu.." Mirajane whispered under her breath as she saw Natsu cheeks become pink as he said nothing back. He didn't answer the question back quickly like he did on most occasions. Could this mean something? Why did him waiting put hope in her aching heart? The man she had fallen for but thought she would never be allowed. Was it meant to be?

"No.. and yes," Natsu suddenly answered. His onyx eyes looked over at the demons and saw the small smile cross each of there faces. It seemed that was the answer they were waiting for. "Im not in a relationship, but I'm interested in you." He then explained to Mirajane as he watched a breath taking smile appear on her face and suddenly launch at him.

Her ears heard what she dreamed of. Now her legs were taking her there without another word or thought.

"Natsu.. will you then help me?" Mirajane asked as she tackled the pink haired dragon slayer to the floor. She stayed in his strong warm arms as she rested her forehead against his chest and her heart fluttered as she waited for the answer.

"Yeah.. but I don't know how to help you." Natsu replied back but before he could even look down his soft lips were captured by Mirajane's as he closed his eyes and she held him. He felt both of her smooth arms wrap around his neck as they kissed.

The three demons heard it loud and clear. Natsu gave the answer they wanted.. he said yes. All three of them began to lick theres lips as they began to glow bright. As the light disappeared all three demons were bear naked as the day they were born. There white hair were still in there normal ways, there wings were still on there back, but there claws were now normal hands. There large breasts were now free and there perky nipples became hard from the wisps of wind hitting them. Slowly they walked towards where Mirajane was straddled on top of Natsu kissing him.

Once they had arrived they licked there red lips once more in anticipation and knelt down. They slowly reached and grabbed hold of Natsu's pants as they tugged on them. The Halpheas demon giggled as she saw Mirajane even move her hips to help take them off. Once they were off they quickly aimed for his last piece of clothing.

Natsu shivered slightly as he wondered what he had gotten himself into as he felt the demons pull off his pants. He honestly still hadn't any idea why they were doing yet but he went along as he continued to kiss Mirajane. But when he felt them grab his red boxers and take them off he begun to feel weird. Mirajane who was on top of him began to grind against him as he accidentally let a moan escape his lips. With that he felt pleasure as he couldn't hold back his erection from growing.

All three demons smiled as they watched Natsu's erection begin to slowly rise and become bigger. Before them the tool that they wanted was now ready to use. They licked there lips one last time as the first demon that had been released from Mirajane leaned over and slid her soft fingers against Natsu's veiny hard dick.

Her heart skipped over a beat as she felt it. So warm and big. 'I-is this really suppose to fit in us and give us the pleasure like ours dreams have shown us?' The Stiri demon wondered as she leaned over and smelled the musk. She then opened her mouth as she debated on licking it like a lollipop.

"If your not going to, I will." The Halpheas demon suddenly announced as she moved the Stiri demon out of the way by her white hair and grabbed hold of her prize. Once it was in hand she bent over and got her first taste of it as she placed it in her mouth. Suddenly her ears were awarded when she heard a grunt come from Natsu. As soon as she heard that, pride swelled up in her chest and she began to bob her heard and continue. The noise didn't stop.

Mirajane took the chance as Natsu moaned and slipped her tongue into his mouth as she began to fight against Natsu's tongue. She was loving every second of this. The pleasure, the noise, the heat. She was so happy, she was able to connect with the man she wanted even though it was due to her own magics fault.

"Gah.." Halpheas gasped for breath as she leaned there staring at Natsu's erection. Every nook and cranny of her brain was pulsing lewd thoughts. Her kitty between her legs wanted to feel the monster in front of her and she didn't want to wait. She wanted to grab Mirajane, and throw her to the side and take Natsu now.

"Calm down.. let the women have her fun as well. She'll be feeling every bit of this soon." The Satan Soul transformation chuckled as she leaned over to the right of the Halpheas transformation and took Natsu's penis in her mouth as she began to suck it down its long length.

Instantly her mouth was filled as she suddenly felt a strong hand on her tall white hair. Her blue eyes glanced over and saw Natsu's hand holding her head as she went down on him. She could only feel pride that Natsu's was urging her to continue; so she obliged.

"Natsu.." Mirajane muttered as she pulled away from the heart melting kiss to gasp for breath. Under her Natsu grunted as he kept one hand on the demon sucking in his dick and the other hand on Mirajane's firm butt.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied with a moan as he stared straight into Mirajane's blue eyes and waited.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way my demon will calm down and go back to me." Mirajane explained to Natsu the reasoning behind what was happening to him and why the three demons were attacking something of his with greed.

"Heh, I'll be fine, but your buying me a meal after this." Natsu replied with a happy smirk as he suddenly saw Mirajane's Stiri transformation appear behind Mirajane.

"I think it's about time to start the real fun.." The Stiri transformation giggled with Mirajane's soft voice as she grabbed hold of her black strapless top and began to pull it up. Before Mirajane could say a word her shirt was off and Natsu's eyes opened even wider as he saw her large perky breasts and hardened nipple; she wasn't even wearing a bra.

"I promise you.. I'll owe you back.." Mirajane whispered as her cheeks beat red as she became embarrassed. Natsu's eyes were open wide as he stared up at her breasts.

"Come now.. I think it's itching to feel something.." The Halpheas transformation announced as her sister kept on sucking away at Natsu's tool. She slow rose as she on purposely showed off her smooth shaved pussy lips that were dripping wet and wanted the tool that the Satan Soul demon was still sucking away at.

"It's true.. but we still need to go off the agreement, so it's not our turn yet." The Satan Soul demon suddenly spoke as she pulled away from Natsu's package and looked over to where the Stiri demon was pulling off Mirajane yoga pants with lust.

Natsu's eyes opened larger then he ever knew was possible. He had just watched Mirajane's demon practically tear her cloths off her body and now she was bear naked to the side of him. He didn't know what this agreement was about, but had a great feeling that a good feeling was bound to come in a few minutes.

"Hey.. don't push me." Mirajane growled at her demons as she slowly crawled back over to Natsu and away from where her abandoned clothing was now laying heaped on the floor of the forest. "Natsu.." Mirajane whispered again as she crawled up onto him and positioned herself.

Mirajane had her sex right above Natsu's erection as it stood straight up and waited to pound into her with lust. Her heart aching and kept on beating faster. Was this really about to happen? Was Natsu ok with letting this happen?

"Hey.. if this is what I've got to do to help you, I don't mind." Natsu began explaining as he saw how nervous Mirajane was and slowly helped her calm down. Slowly he watched her relax and close the gap between her sex and his erection. A mere centimeter away from each other they both felt the heat from each other's own private that practically burned.

"Natsu!" Mirajane suddenly yelled as she went with her heart and suddenly dropped. As soon as she felt it, pain reacted through her body as he felt Natsu's erection spread her wide open. Her mouth dropped in a gasp as she felt every detail of his penis inside of her soaking pussy. Every vein, every muscle, and his girth, she felt everything about him that there was to be.

At first the pain shocked and rolled through her body as she adjusted to something inside of her. Slowly the pain began to run away as something new replaced it. A feeling of pleasure.

"Mira.." Natsu gasped as he he laid there under her in the cold green grass. Her luscious wet lips that had its velvet walls wrapped around his part kept squeezing tighter and closer. His body wanted him to sway his hips, but he forced himself to stop as he saw how much pain she was in. Why was she doing this if it was so painful? He couldn't understand why.

"Shh... calm down." Mirajane cooed the dragon slayer she was straddling and connect with. As she looked down and caught his onyx eyes staring deep into her own, she felt almost bad. Of course Natsu being himself didn't understand what was going on.. still. But that was another story for another time. Instead she began to calm him down as she pushed on her knees as she lifted her body up and then gently let her slide down.

Pleasure instantly began to spread through out her as she began to moan. She even heard the grunt from Natsu as she knew this was just the beginning for him. Luckily he had inhuman strength and stamina so this shouldn't be a problem for him.

Gently she again rose her self up to glide back down but was stopped this time as suddenly with haste she was flipped over so her bare smooth back was against the grass and Natsu was on top holding her legs apart.

Without a word he pulled back his pelvis as he thrusted deep into her as he heard Mirajane moan under him. Natsu's instincts had taken over as he began to do things he hadn't ever done. Just slowly thrusting into her felt natural as he bit hit teeth together from the wet tightness around his erection that kept pulsing.

He wanted to unload right then but held back as he watched Mirajane mew under him in a wrath of pleasure. He could feel her lips suck him into her as he began to speed up and rapidly thrust into her faster and harder with each time. Each stroke he became better as he learned of Mirajane's g spots with luck.

Mirajane laid there with her white hair messy and all around, her breasts bouncing back and fourth, and Natsu pumping his penis deep into her. Each time she moaned as she kept one hand on his back and her other hand on her breast squeezing and pulling at her erected hardened nipple. For her first time she was already building up quite fast as time flew by and she stared into Natsu's deep fiery eyes. She could so how passionate they were as he tried his best to help her out.

"Mira.." Natsu suddenly called out as he moaned a loud grunt and glanced down at his erection slipping inside of Mirajane. Right away his erection came back out and reappeared to repeat the process hundreds of times. But something else was going on, his body was begging to shake and pelvis was pulsing; he felt as if he was about to release something massive into her.

"Natsu," Mirajane moaned aloud. "Please, cum with me!" Mirajane yelled aloud suddenly as she hesitated at first and suddenly screamed with passion. Her body was already melting as her inside velvet walls were on fire. Her breathing was erotic as it suddenly hitched.

Warmth. That was what began to spread through out her body as suddenly Natsu squeezed her lose breast and hold onto her with a loud grunt. His thrusts slowed to a halt as he stayed there breathing hard.

Slowly he began to pull out with a pop as he looked down to where his dick had just been inside. Within seconds a gooey liquid began to leek out of Mirajane as she laid there breathing and attempting at all costs to breath.

"Well then.." The Stiri demon whispered as she had one of her gentle smooth hands on her sex with a finger inside of her walls.

"H-hot, please let me be next!" The Satan Soul demon practically begged as she quickly got up into Natsu's face and grabbed hold of Natsu's erection that hadn't yet deflated.

The Halpheas demon just stood there as she watched with a perverted smile. It seemed as if it was there turn. She looked over at Mirajane, her master and saw her with starry eyes and a very happy smile. It seemed she was satisfied.

Playfully the Satan Soul demon pushed Natsu back a little until he was back on his butt. Though he was stilling sitting up with his hands behind him holding himself up while the satan soul demon quickly straddled him and let her snatch grind against Natsu's erection. Quickly she closed the gap between there bare chests and smushed her ample breasts into his own pec.

Feeling one of Mirajane's transformation naked was a bit awkward for himself but he couldn't say she didn't look hot. The only real difference he saw between the Satan Soul demon and Mirajane was her white hair going up towards the sky and her large vampire like black wings sticking out her back. Other then that she looked, sounded, and even smelled just like the real Mirajane.

"Natsu.." The demon in his lap moaned as she rubbed her sex against his groin. Every time she rubbed it, her body pulsed and became excited. Each time she wanted to just push it into herself as she became even more excited then she was already.

Natsu groaned as he felt Mirajane's Satan Soul's dripping folds teasing his member as he kept his hand behind him and holding him up. His eyes were staring at her large breast as her own delicate soft hand was fondling and pulling at her perky nipple. Seeing that only made him harder and want to pound something for an unknown reason.

"Sister.. I have feeling you won't be needing his lips, can I maybe borrow them?"

Natsu suddenly looked up towards the sky and saw a pair of tits above him. His eyes adjusted and saw the Stiri demon behind him waiting for the other demon on his lap to respond. As he looked back ever so slightly he saw that her legs were slightly separated and he was able to see her sex between her curved thighs.

"Hmm.. I don't think so." The Satan Soul demon replied as she suddenly pushed in and in one fell loop she let Natsu's dick spread her folds to capacity. "Yes!" She screamed as she felt his large girth and every vein. Her mind practically exploded as the pleasure soared through her.

Natsu didn't know what to do. Pleasure beyond words were wracking his body but the demon behind him had a demonic grin as she nodded to him. As in slow motion he watched the Stiri demon push him down and climb onto him as she positioned himself. His onyx eyes were now staring up at her cunt as he looked at it with curiosity. He hadn't a faint at what he was suppose to be doing.

"Use your tongue.. lick and suck it." The Stiri demon spoke with Mirajane's calm voice as she felt something wet run along her folds. In front of her, her sister the Satan Soul Demon was enjoying herself as she bounced up and down Natsu's shaft. As she rode him her breasts flopped up and down.

Natsu opened his mouth and began to explore and learn as he licked along her soaking pussy lips. The taste was interesting, but surpiseing enjoyable as he tried something new. He dick and body was in heaven as slaps of pleasure could be heard and be felt through his body. His dick already wanted to explode inside of her but it was so good that he held back and explored the new taste in front of him.

The Stiri demon moaned lowly as she felt Natsu's tongue dive into the depths of her velvet folds. Her thighs were beginning to shake from the pleasure as her knees against the ground slightly shook. His tongue alone had her shivering in thrill. Natsu was under her licking at her folds with gusto as she withered in pleasure and staring at her sister bounce on Natsu's hard dick.

Every time she bounced Natsu's throbbing member almost came out of her but was quickly enveloped back into her. The Satan Soul demon was seeing white spots as she cried out with happiness. Her world was being rocked as she loved every second of it.

"So.. that's how it looks." Mirajane whispered as she looked over and saw her Satan Soul transformation taking Natsu's dick while her Stiri transformation was being eaten out by him. She saw just how much his erection was spreading her lips and saw just how much she was barely able to last. "I'm glad you were able to be happy." Mirajane whispered once more as suddenly her blue eyes watched the Satan Soul demon lean back and scream out with irrestiable pleasure.

She watched as her back arched as she screamed. Mirajane was able to see the white gooey liquid push out of her pussy with Natsu still fully inside of her. But something else was happening. Slowly the Satan Soul demon was fading.

As she faded away, she looked towards Mirajane to say something. "Thank you." The Satan Soul demon cried as a tear rolled down her face and she faded away. A phase of white mist stood there in the air where she was once was but suddenly it raced towards Mirajane as it went straight back into her body.

"Natsu!" Mirajane screamed as suddenly her sex grew hot and suddenly she arched her back. She laid there cumming as she could feel the Satan Soul transformation back under her control. Her heart was going crazy like a windy tornado going where ever it wanted, her breathing was ragged, and she kept a hand on her sex trying to calm her second orgasim of the day.

"Hm.. so that's what happens when he finishes us." The Stiri demon thought aloud as she felt Natsu's tongue still licked her folds but with hot ragged breaths. Her eyes watched as a pool of white goo puddled at Natsu's base and wondered how it would taste. But before she could even lean down to test her eyes ran into something else. Her other sister the Halpheas demon who was dipped her finger into the goo.

"Salty but refreshing.." The Halpheas demon spoke as she explained to the oldest demon what Natsu's cum tasted like. Her eyes stared at Natsu's dick which surprisingly hadn't tumbled. It was standing tall waiting for the next round of pleasure. 'His stamina is truly amazing.' She thought to herself with a giggle as she slowly looked at her sister the Stiri demon.

"Hmm.." The Stiri demon moaned as she was displeased the wasn't able to get taste but still enjoyed the warm slippery tongue lapping at her gentle folds as he continued to devour her. She stayed there on her knees with her legs spread and Natsu's face under her as her eyes stared at the piece of meat between his legs and her demon sister staring at it as well.

"I wonder how it feels.." The Halpas demon thought allowed as she gently rested her hand against Natsu's dick and begun to rub it up and down repeatedly. "I want try something.." She then giggled as she stared at her sister who was still being eaten out by the man she wanted. Her eyes burned at her eyes told her to get off him as she wanted to try a very fun position that her lewd dreams had brought upon.

"Fine, but don't get used it." The Stiri demon sighed with a slight moan as she pulled herself up away from Natsu's amazing tongue and watched as he became confused. She could see her juices rolling down his cheeks and only giggled as she enjoyed the sight.

The Halpheas demon quickly pulled Natsu back up as she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled. Slowly she got onto her hands and knees and got into a position that resembled her looking like a dog. "Natsu.. can you take me from behind?" The Halpheas demon asked as she swayed her butt teasingly side to side as she looked at him.

He was clearly able to see everything. Her folds waiting to consume his member, her puckered ass, and her God like hips that made him want to get up and pump into her. Natsu's decided to do what Mirajane's demon was asking as he knew it would help her and it would be pleasureful for himself as well. Once he was behind the Halpheas demon he positioned his cock at her slippery velvet walls and waited.

She stayed there shivering as Natsu's tip sat at her entrance ready to penetrate her and rip her apart. Her body was eager and her sex was hungry as it waited for something to open her up wide and rock her world. As she looked behind her, she saw the smirk on his lips, and saw what was about to happen. Before she could scream out a moan Natsu pushed in without any hesitation. His entire shaft was suddenly gone as he pushed it entirely into her with one motion.

Bursts of shaking pleasure, like a warm shiver but her body couldn't move. She was stuck there looking at Natsu as his erection kept her open and made her see the stars. His strong hands were on her petite ass as he slowly pulled out and pumped back into her. Again he began to thrust in and out of her as she cried a moan each time he took her doggy style and made her his own.

Watching her lover fuck her demon the resembled herself in every way but the wings honestly made her hot. She had calmed down from the Satan Soul disappearing into her and she did she was greeted by the site of Natsu taking the Halpas demon from behind; one of her own hot dreams that she had to rub herself whenever she had it. Her blue eyes stared at the piece of meat being pulled out of her but simply going back inside of her. Her folds were already becoming wet again by just watching him pump into her.

'Heh.. she stole her dream.' The Stiri transformation laughed to herself as she stood there and watched Natsu hold her sister. He was wrecking her as she cried out moan after moan. Her eyes saw just how much her sister was shaking, but enjoying every second of it. But she couldn't say she wasn't enjoying the sight, watching her own sister being fucked was insanely hot for herself.

Her body was flooded with warmth of Natsu's dick entered and wracked her body. She shook with anticipation as she cried and leaned her white haired head against the grass. The Halpheas demon was in love. Feeling herself being dominated was beyond mindless enjoyable. Pleasure wracked her snatch over and over as every inch of her body was flooded by it.

Natsu felt his dick being squeezed. How he hadn't cum yet made him a bit worried as he felt the feeling of wanting to cum. He grunted to himself as he squeezed the demon's bare ass that resembled Mirajane's and kept feeling just how tight it was. He so badly wanted to flood her with his spunk that came out of him every time he came. Slowly he slid his left hand over to he waist as he grunted again and again. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

"YES! Fuck me harder!" The Halpheas demon cried out as she screamed out every pleasureful moan. Every time he pumped into her she came to her edge and back. There was no possible she would be cumming in the next few seconds. Her body was being pounded and ripped apart.

She had lost it, she had been dominated, and she had broken. Mirajane watched it happen as Natsu simply fucked her Halpheas transformation relentless without stop. He had that much stamina and power to do that, she hadn't ever known that Natsu was a god of sex. She giggled to herself as she stared at them and how the Halpheas demon was about to be finished off. She squeezed her legs together as she waited to see if the same thing happened to her like when the Satan Soul demon was finished.

"Please! Cum with me Natsu!" The Halpheas demon cried out as she grabbed hold of Natsu's hand and interlocked her fingers with his. With that it felt as if everything she was holding back was released. Pleasure ripped through her body as her sex locked down onto Natsu's throbbing dick that was melting her. Spurts of cum were being pushed into her body as Natsu grunted behind her and began to fill her with everything he had.

Her voice was raspy and her breathing was ragged as her racing heart settled. Her fantasy had been fulfilled and her body was reacting as she was satisfied. Slowly her body began to fade like what happened to her sister the Satan Soul. "Good luck," the Halpheas demon told the Stiri demon who had her hand on her sex and was fiercely rubbing at it. She then looked at Natsu. "Thank you!" She whispered as she gave him a kind hearted smile which was rare for a demon.

She kept on fading till there was only mist. Suddenly the mist launched at Mirajane as her body took it back in and took control of another demon.

"Natsu!" Mirajane suddenly screamed as suddenly her pussy grew hot and she began to cum. Quickly she rested her hand on her ample breasts and squeezed the glob of flesh as she cried out. Another orgasim rolled through her body as she only thought about Natsu. Her second demon was now back under her control.

"It seems I'm last.." The Stiri demon spoke as she watched Mirajane cum and Natsu laid out on the ground again. Her eyes looked at his erection as she saw how many juices now covered it. She licked her lips and began walking towards it as she knew she would have to clean it first. It was her time now.

Slowly she bent down to Natsu's side as she stared straight at his package. Standing straight up, veins pulsing, and juices of the two demons and one women before was splattered across it. She then leaned forward as her face arrived at her erection and stuck out her warm tongue.

With gentle strokes she ran her tongue along his shaft as she heard the small grunts to the left of her. As she continued she quickly became more eager and engulfed his entire thing into her mouth as she began to suck it. Stoke after she stroke she took in Natsu's dick as she tasted every sweet taste.

Natsu brought his right hand up as he placed it against the white hair demon that was going down on him as he grunted. Moans escaped his lips as he felt her tongue run around members head and down his shaft. Something so different felt so good.

"Would you like to join me?" The Stiri demon asked aloud as she took a breath and looked over to see Mirajane starring at her. Her sky blue eyes showed the signs of lust as it looked as if she wanted in at what she was doing to the pink haired dragon slayer.

With a nod she said yes as she began to crawl her naked petite body over to Natsu's side that was opposite of where her Stiri transformation was at. Once she arrived she saw her licking Natsu's dick like a lollipop.

Natsu couldn't help but moan as he saw Mirajane bend over and add her tongue into the mix. Seeing both white haired women bent over, asses up, and licking his member was a awe admiring sight. What was even better was the feeling he felt running through his body as his pelvis began to pulse.

His hips begged to rock as he was getting to the point of wanted to pump into something. Namely the third and final demon as his eyes attached themselves to her perfect heart shaped ass.

"You better get into a good position, I think he might be a bit eager." Mirajane giggled as her eyes looked up at Natsu's as she took in his entire member into her mouth. She saw his warm onyx eyes eyeing the demons ass.

"It seems so.." The Stiri demon giggled to herself as she slowly began to crawl onto Natsu and Mirajane began to crawl up towards his head. As she straddled his hips she rubbed his head against her folds and began to tease the dragon under her.

Mirajane sat right behind Natsu's head as he quickly got comfortable and used her soft lap as a nice pillow. Mirajane watched as the Stiri demon straddling Natsu teased and played with his dick like a fun toy. She pretended to push it into her velvet walls and smeared her love juices over his pulsing cock.

"Hmm.. do you think I should began?" The demon asked Mirjaane straight into her eyes as she waited for a answer back with Natsu's tip inside of her.

"Ara-ara.. I do think so, he's begging to lose his patience." Mirajane replied back with a giggle as she interlocked her soft hands with Natsu's larger stronger hands. She could from his tight grip that he was at his edge.

Both Natsu and Mirajane watched as the Stiri demon smiled demonically and suddenly dropped her hips. Both of them watched Natsu's entire shaft disappear into her as his grip tightened even more on Mirajane's hands.

'This.. so this was how it felt. No wonder why they lost to him and he dominated them.' The Stiri demon thought to herself as her body screamed and shattered upon penetration. Feeling Natsu's member inside her radiated heat waves that began ripping her insides out. This was something so strong and pleasureful that she could easily become addicted to it.

She moaned gently as she pushed her hips up and let gravity pull her back down on his shaft. A new feeling of pulses of pleasure soared through her body as she experienced what heaven was like for a demon.

Her body shook as she rose once more and was brought back down with a meaty slap between there skin meeting together. Her large breasts swayed up and down as she began to repeat the rhythm and wanted to go faster. With Natsu's sword splitting her open like nothing she was forced to stay straddled and hold on for dear life.

The feeling of something large with a big girth piercing into her was weird but so pleasureful. Her nerves were dancing around as she moaned again. Her mind was doing twirls around and around each time she was pumped into. The Stiri demon was loving every second with Natsu deep inside of her core. Now she understood why her sisters became satisfied so easily.

"Ugh.. damn." Natsu muttered with a grunt as his eyes stared straight up towards the sky. Mirajane had her lips connected to his forehead, her white haired everywhere which included his face, and was holding him as the demon in his lap bounced up and down. He could feel each time they met together in sync.

Mirajane watched Natsu's dick disappear into the demon and reappear shortly after to repeat the motion and hear her Stiri demon transformation moan intensely. She could see her smooth hips shaking, her eyes practically rolled back, and her mouth open with a drip of saliva running down her cheek.

"Defeated.. so easily.." The demon suddenly whispered as she screamed out a glass breaking scream. Her sex latched down into Natsu's member as he pulled his hands away from Mirajane's and latched them onto the Stiri demons thighs as he pulled down on her.

Spurts of white gooey cum began to invade her body as the warmth settled into the pit of her stomach. Her body reacted as she slumped over towards the front with her breasts resting above Natsu's face and her head against Mirajane's shoulder. Her body was shaking and aching as she was ripped apart and defeated.

Slowly Mirajane felt the Stiri demons weight begin to disappear as she turned into a white smoke like cloud. Then that cloud rushed towards Mirajane as she took control of her final demon she had lost. "Natsu..!" Mirajane cried as she squeezed Natsu's head between her legs as she began to cum.

She had finally found out what was happening. Every time one of her demon were satisfied, they disappeared and allowed her to re-control them. But when she did that she felt everything that demon had felt, including the sex they just had with a certain dragon slayer.

"Heh.." Mirajane huffed between deep breaths of her chest rose up and down. Her sex was insanely sensitive and her body was now eager to sleep. As her eyes dropped she saw Natsu sleepy crawling up to her side as he pulled her naked body into a tight hug on the cold green grass ground.

Mirajane didn't hesitate to lean her head against Natsu's broad muscular shoulder as she let sleep take its course on her body and quickly without a word they both fell asleep in each other's arms like lovers.

There bodies were still covered with there fun juices, but it had been once interesting day for both which would not be forgotten. This only marked a new chapter as they would now use this to explore there feeling and get to know each other much better. This was a start to something new.

* * *

"Mmmm.." Natsu moaned slightly as he opened his eager eyes and stretched his aching body. His thighs and abs were insanely sore from he had done before he had gone out cold. Slowly he began to move his sore back from falling asleep on the ground and began looking around to remember where he was.

To his surprise he woke up to something quite interesting. Attached to his legs and even his member was Mirajane and three demons. It seemed while he and Mirajane had fallen asleep the three demons who were still bare naked like himself and Mirajane, had come back to visit.

His mouth was now dropped open as he couldn't say a word. He had defeated them, they should been gone, why were they back? Natsu freaked out until he watched one of them stir and slowly wake up.

"Mm.. good your awake." The Satan Soul demon spoke as she opened her eyes and stared straight into his own. She had been laying there in wait for him to wake up. Quickly she patted the Halpas and Stiri demon transformations as they both quickly woke up and looked at Natsu.

"Sorry, we didn't want to be separated from our man, so to make sure we'll be coming around from time to time whenever we want to be with our cute dragon." The Stiri demon explained as all three demons smile at him greatfully and quickly each of them gave him a peck on the lips as they disappeared into nothing.

Natsu sighed to himself as he watched them all three disappear and looked around. The sun was now setting in the distance and Mirajane was still out cold. It looked as if the sex had exhausted her. But also it probably ripped apart her magic and how much she used.

"Mm.. carry me.." Mirajane whispered in her sleep with a lewd smile and her face growing rather pink. It appeared Mirajane's dreams were still heavily rated R.

Natsu laughed a little bit as he got up onto his feet and quickly grabbed hold of his clothing and Mirajane's. He quickly got on a few pieces of clothing as he placed his scarf around Mirajane's naked body to keep her warm. With that done he picked her up bridal style and began the small trek home.

As the orange sun began to set, Mirajane pushed her head into Natsu's chest and tightly wrapped herself around Natsu's scarf with a happy smile. Mirajane was truly happy and no longer in frustrating pain. Even though she wasn't with him yet, she knew her future was now bright and happy as the man she cared for most held her.

The experience was quite lewd and in unexpecting, but none of the less it was happily enjoyable for both parties as Natsu went off towards his home with Mirajane happily in his arms.

* * *

After long last, 2 massive redos, ideas out of no where, and long nights, this one shot is complete..

Note: more editing will be done to fix some grammer after..

Idea by: **Riderman09**

Editing, Beta Reading, and exstra help by: **Natsu is Awesome**

Thanks for all the support everyone, and thanks for reading all my work!

-ValinNight


End file.
